What happens when you wish
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: DM is given a stone that grants 3 wishes, but after the thrid wish what he cherishes most will be taken away. One shot ((Better then it sounds))


Dark magician stormed up to Summoned skull in an angry huff "YOU!" he screamed pointing at the other monster "I have a score to settle with you!" he growled. Skull looked over at him and smirked "You didn't have to be so hard on DMG!! You could of killed her!" he fumed.  
  
Skull just smirked "Would that of been such a shame?" he asked coolly in an effort to piss off DM. "Bit of a tramp isn't she?" he asked watching DM go red in the face rage building up.  
  
"Shut. Up" said DM pointing his staff at him "Or else" some of Skull's cronies laughed like a bunch of high school bullies. Skull sighed as if bored and easily flung DM away. DM glared after him as he and his cronies walked away. You see the two had been enemies since they were children, which was a few thousand years ago. With a sigh of disgrace he got to his feet and headed home. 'Why can't I be stronger?' he thought kicking a can that lay on the ground.  
  
"Is strength what you truly desire?" asked a cool female voice. DM looked up at the mysterious female dual monster and nodded "More then anything?" he nodded again. She smirked and handed him a red glowing stone "Use this to make 3, and only 3, wishes. Once your third is made what you cherish most becomes mine, understood?" she asked.  
  
DM took the stone and nodded thinking she meant material things "Perfectly" he looked down at the stone then up at her to ask something but she was gone. He shrugged and looked down at the stone again "I wish to be the strongest duel monster in existence!" The stone glowed brightly enveloping everything in a red light. When the light faded he looked around then down at him self. 'I don't feel any diffrent....' he shrugged and picked up his staff going to find Summoned Skull to get a re-mach. "SKULL!" He yelled out when he spotted him.  
  
Summoned Skull turned to look at him "Wadda ya want now you puny magician?" he asked with a smirk. His cronies snickered but our hero merely gave him a death glare. "You want to fight again?" DM nodded and pulled out his staff. Skull sighed and stood to his full height and started forming a ball of dark energy, before he could strike DM he found him self flung into one of his buddies by DM. The rest of them scattered.  
  
'Wow it DID work!' thought DM happily. He headed home thinking of what his next wish could be. Riches? Power? Power, yes, that would suite his needs. He held the stone which had darkened a few shades out in front of him "I wish for supreme power" he said out loud. The stone glowed brightly again, DM blinked and looked around. 'Nothing seems diffrent' he thought but shrugged pocketing the stone, not noticing it was almost black. He continued home and was caught off guard as DMG flung her self into his arms as he got there. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her "How you feeling?" he asked looking her over.  
  
"Same as when you left" she said un attaching her self from DM. She was rather heavily bandaged from her fight earlier that day with Skull. "So did you go to see Dark Sage?" she asked walking in the house.  
  
DM lied and said "Yes" and took a seat facing her. He looked her over and pulled the stone out of his pocket "This thing grants wishes" he said showing her the almost black stone. He looked over and smiled warmly then down at the stone "I wish DMG was healed" the stone emitted another light and DMG stood, completely healed, in front of him. The stone was now black  
  
The woman from before stood at the door way, smirking "Used up all of your wishes so soon?" DM turned to look at her "I've come to collect my payment" she said icily walking over to DMG.  
  
"Payment?" asked DMG confused "DM what's going on?!" she demanded. DM opened his mouth to answer but the woman tapped DMG on the wrist and she was suddenly in salve clothing, her hands chained together. "Wha?!" DMG gave the woman an icy look.  
  
"What are you doing?!" yelled DM getting to his feet knocking over the chair "Leave her alone!" he gave the woman a deadly glare but she merely smirked.  
  
"I told you I'd take what you cherish most" she said in an icy voice "This girl is what you cherish" she said simply. "You said you understood my terms perfectly, so there really isn't anything you can do"  
  
DM glared and raised his staff "I can fight" he gave her an icy look but she merely laughed and took a fighting stance. DM send a ball of dark energy at her but she merely side stepped it. He felt his heart sink. How could he beat her? He tried sending another blast but she merely dogged it. A light bulb went off and he sent a weak blast at her then a powerful one where she dogged to. It hit her full on sending her through a wall. His strength and power went away, and DMG was no longer healed, but the chains were gone. "I'm so sorry..." he said looking over at her apologetically "I did-" before he could go on DMG kissed him.  
  
She smiled warmly at him "It's ok, everything's back to how it should be" she smiled warmly and kissed him again.  
  
  
  
Eri: And that is my one shot DM/DMG fic! Hope you liked it, not my normal style but oh well. Please review!  
  
PS: I own nothing but the plot, which sucked v.v 


End file.
